


The Short End

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Just an average Valentine’s Day in the McLoughlin and Kjellberg household.





	The Short End

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that spawned from an idea from the BBB discord server, and another that I made art for too, which you can check out here: https://twitter.com/hopefulwriter_/status/1091748549522542593?s=21
> 
>  
> 
> And as always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Felix had though it would be a nice romantic gesture when he had seen a pack of pocky sticks while going around the supermarket. Jack had been elsewhere, so he’d managed to sneak them into his cart and hide them under some things. He worked covertly to get them through the checkout without the other seeing them, but his strategy of sending his boyfriend to the sweet isle had worked wonders. 

He knew that Valentine’s Day would be the best time to get them out of their hiding place of his sock drawer. They’d watched a movie and he used the excuse of a forgotten snack item to go and retrieve the small rectangular box. slipping them behind his back as he goes to his boyfriend, the other suspicious at hiding the item. “What’ve you got there?” Jack asks him.

“Oh, just a little something…” Felix says at length before bringing his arms back to reveal the small box with a flourish. He throws it to Jack, the other fumbling in catching it as Felix drops himself down next to him. 

“What are these even for?” Jack asks him, looking over the box. 

“Well, there’s this thing, called the ‘pocky game,’” Felix makes air quotes. “It’s something that, er- I’ll just show you.”

Felix takes the box from Jacks hands, ripping it open and the plastic packaging beneath. He plucks a chocolate covered biscuit stick from its cozy spot and hands it to Jack. Jack looks at him incredulously. “I’m guessing you don’t just want me to eat it?”

Felix huffs and takes the biscuit out of Jack's hand. “No, we’re gonna play the pocky game.” He holds the stick between his fingers. “You do know how to play, don’t you?”

There’s a slow realisation on Jacks face. “Of course I do.” Felix places the treat in his mouth, with the rest left over for Jack to take. The other seems hesitant, but shifts closer and puts the other end between his lips. They sit there for a second waiting for the other to make the first move. Felix can feel the chocolate melting on his lips. There’s a challenge in his eyes, wanting Jack to be the first to make a move. And he does, but not how Felix expected. Jack lunges forward, quick as a flash, and bites the stick as close to Felix's lips as he can, giving him a quick peck in the process, but he doesn’t register it, light as a feather as it was. Jack pulls back with the majority of the biscuit in his mouth, a smug smile on his face as he chews. 

Felix is floored, he doesn’t know what to say. Jack picks himself up and takes the box out of his boyfriends loose hands. “You can’t get me to play the game if there’s no pocky left,” Jack says, picking two pocky out of the packet and sticking them in his mouth. 

“You’re a little shit, this was supposed to be a nice romantic thing, being Valentine’s Day and all,” Felix mopes. “All you wanted was the biscuit.”

“I mean, yeah, obviously, why would it be anything else? No homo, bro.”

Felix throws his hands up. “You’re my boyfriend and we live together, so it’s totally homo.”

“No, you misunderstand this situation, I’m hungry, and you presented me with food, it doesn’t matter the means I had to go through to get it, it’s still food, so it’s definitely no homo,” Jack reasons, plopping down onto the sofa once more, one food item richer, and settles down to watch the movie as if nothing happened.

Felix is frustrated but he can’t match his boyfriends reasoning ability, so he admits defeat, lounging back into the sofa with his cute idea sufficiently crushed.

After the movie Felix has to go and record. He gets into a comfortable change of clothes and pads off to his recording space. A while later Jack comes into the door with some food, since Felix had forgotten about lunch. The blonde removes his headphones and places them down on the desk. He swivels around in his seat to take the plate being handed to him. “You make a good housewife,” Felix comments, though Jack is looking at his legs. He opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong with what he’s wearing but Jack beats him to it.

“You’re wearing my flamingo shorts?! How could you? My baby, what is he doing to you?” Jack cries.

“I mean, you’re wearing my hoodie…” Felix reasons. “And they’re comfy, I can tell why you like em so much.”

“I like them so much because they’re mine, and I want them back,” Jack demands, his hands on his hips expectantly.

“Are you- are you sure?” Felix asks hesitantly, he’s not wearing anything under them.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jack says resolutely. 

Felix stands and begins to shuck off the blue swim shorts, leaving them in a pile at his feet before he bends to pick them up. He hands them to Jack. “You could’ve said if you wanted me naked,” Felix says.

“No, I’d never want to see you naked, It’s just that my flamingo shorts are too precious to leave on your disgusting, dirty body,” Jack stresses, holding the shorts carefully. “I’d do anything to get them back to me, their rightful wearer.”

Felix huffs, watching Jack leave the room. Realising the extent of his nakedness he follows quickly after to change into a pair of Jacks less precious shorts.

Felix notices later in the day that there are still a few pocky sticks left in the box. Just the amount to be able to try again, but, this time he decides to film it, knowing Jack won’t back down to the challenge if he’s being recorded, the stakes will be higher and he can’t just walk out this time. He settles down on the couch again, a tripod with a heavy camera on top of the coffee table, and reaches out to press record. The pocky box is set beside him and he calls out, “Jack!” 

The other rushes in the door, obviously expecting him to be hurt because of that unusual call, but releases a sigh of relief seeing the other is okay. He notices the tripod and eyes it warily. “What’s goin’ on?” He asks.

Felix pats the seat cushion next to him. “We’re gonna play the pocky game again, but, this time you can’t bite the whole thing off.”

Jack hesitantly agrees and goes over to sit next to his boyfriend. “So, what’s this for?”

“Valentines day, which is today, and is why I tried to do this with you earlier,” Felix says, and Jack at least has the decency to look slightly guilty. Felix, once again, plucks a biscuit out of the plastic, placing it between his lips once more. “Come’ere babe,” he flirts awkwardly around the treat.

Jack seems at a loss for words for once, but places his lips around the chocolate treat. “Your move babe,” Jack mocks.

Before Jack can retort Felix has moved halfway down the stick, making them nose against nose. Jack wrinkles his nose at the tickle of feeling Felix's rubbing lightly on his. The air is tense as Felix waits for Jack to let his guard down again, they watch each other carefully, then Jack lunges again, this time he gives Felix a long, hard kiss on the lips, Felix is shocked at the quickness, his lips are slack so Jack takes the opportunity to take the entirety of the biscuit from him. He pulls back shortly after, a self satisfied look on his face, crunching the treat happily. “Is that what you wanted?”

“Erm, yeah, even though you got the rest of the pocky.”

“That was the payment, obviously.”

Felix huffs. “Sure it is, you love me and you know it.”

“Of course I do babe,” Jack says suavely.

After that part of the recording Felix moves on to his secret surprise. He’s going to cook a romantic meal, from scratch. He’s cooked lasagna and recorded it before and a cake that didn’t turn out too well. Though, he is experienced with cooking, he cooks just as many meals for them as Jack does. This one is going to be different from the rest. He had looked up some romantic meals to give him some ideas and decided on BBQ sauce glazed pork chops with homemade chips and salad, simple enough, but If he does it right will be delicious.

While Jack is recording he goes about making the meal, mixing his sauce and drizzling it onto his chops. Edgar and Maya has gathered at his feet once they realised what he was doing, wanting to get any scraps of it they could. Felix chuckled and pointed the camera at them, catching them in the act of begging while he had been talking. He explains what he’s got to do next as he puts the meat in the oven. As he’s chopping a mixture of sweet potatoes and normal ones, he hears Jack scream from the next room, it startles a laugh out of him and he makes a comment to the camera.

Jack comes out of his recording room as he’s making the finishing touches. The Irishman wanders into the kitchen to stand next to him. “What are you doing?” He asks, watching the camera.

“Perfect timing,” Felix says, ignoring Jacks question. He wants to keep everything a secret until he can have a chance to explain. “Go sit down, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jack watches him suspiciously but leaves to go to the living room. Felix lifts both plates and cutlery up, minding the small excited creatures at his feet, and follows his boyfriend out.

Once there Felix places the dish down on Jack's lap, and slumps down next to him. “What is this?” Jack asks, looking over the food that’s been lovingly made.

“Pork chops with BBQ sauce glaze, homemade chips and a salad prepared by my fair hands,” Felix explains, beginning to eat.

There’s a pause. “You did all this, for me?” Jack asks.

“Of course, just don’t say I’m not romantic,” Felix huffs. “Now eat! It’s probably getting cold.”

Once Jack takes a bite of the pork he lets out a moan, showing his approval of the food. “Like it?” Felix asks, just to make doubly sure.

Jack nods fervently, eagerly eating the rest of the meal, savouring every bite.

Plates scraped and bellies full Felix takes the dishes to the kitchen, leaving them on the countertop to deal with tomorrow. 

They watch a movie, curled up next to each other with the pugs fast asleep on either of their laps, snoring loudly in their sleep. They look at each other and chuckle, though it rouses Edgar and, noticing her friend awake, Maya as well. They look at their humans with perturbed expressions, not taking kindly to being awake again. Edgar jumps off of Felix's legs, hoping to find somewhere less loud and fidgety to sleep.

They both think that, with Edgar not coming back, he has gone to his bed, but that isn’t the case when they find him parading back into the room with a blue and pink pair of shorts held firmly between his jowls. Felix watches the dog with a confused smile coming over his face, trying to figure out what the pug has. He pokes Jack with his elbow, wondering whether the other will know, and when the Irishman looks over his brows furrow incredulously before a realisation comes over his face and he jumps up, beginning to stalk over to the small dog. Felix is about to ask him what he’s doing before Edgar runs away, Jack following behind shouting, “gimme back my flamingo shorts!”

Felix gets up to follow, laughing. The duo in front of him end up in the bedroom, the pug cornered on top of the bed, figuring out where he can go next. “How did he even get them?” Felix asks, thinly veiled laughter resonating in his tone.

“I had them set aside for the wash and he must’ve stolen them.” It’s then that Edgar decides to make his escape, swiftly jumping off of the bed with the shorts tightly in his chops.

The pounding and pittering of feet ring out around the flat as Jack leaves the room, with Felix's laughter following shortly behind.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and come see me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
